Songs for You
by ayatalia
Summary: "Music is everywhere, and the lyrics run deep." - ayatalia.  A series of short stories with respective songs to match. Any pairing, any genre, any situation.
1. White Houses

Hi, everyone! I'm back and this time I've decided to put up a compilation of songfics/drabbles with our dearest Hetalia characters.

I hope you'd all enjoy them. :)

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Hetalia nor the songs used in every chapter.

* * *

><p>"<strong>White Houses" - Vanessa Carlton<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Love, or something ignites in my veins…<em>

* * *

><p>England cared for his colonies, but there was something different with this particular one.<p>

Maybe it's because he liked the cheery attitude that certain one had.

Maybe it's because of the way he made his heart flutter whenever he saw him.

Maybe it's because he simply felt deeply for him.

Whatever the reason may be, England knew he loves America.

No matter how each waking morning will cause him pain at the thought of the free man, he will always love him.

* * *

><p><em>These silly little wounds will never mend…<em>

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

You can now continue on to the next chapter! LOL. :)

Please R&R. Any reviews will be accepted and appreciated.

Take care. :)


	2. Captains of the Sky

This is the next chapter. I was kind of on a roll so, yeah. I'll probably upload until chapter four or five.

I hope you'll still enjoy this since this is more of a boost of self-esteem/family fic. :)

* * *

><p>"<strong>Captains of the Sky" - Sky Sailing<strong>

* * *

><p><em>As you stared, I strapped my helmet on and left your driveway behind.<em>

* * *

><p>Sealand was determined to prove himself to everyone, especially to England.<p>

"I'll be my own country one day!" he told himself, watching his expressions in the mirror. "I'll have a good navy out and then I'll fly my jet planes over him. I'll show England that I'm more than just his abandoned fort!"

And so he went on to his desk to plan out how to become recognized at last and what he would do after that.

Sweden gently produces a small smile as he watched his love child from the hallway. He wishes Sealand the best.

* * *

><p><em>Hello down there! The morning made us sailors in the air.<em>

* * *

><p>I hope that was good enough. I'm not much of a fan of Sealand, you see, but when my iTunes played this song (since I'm on shuffle), he was the one I immediately thought of.<p>

Thanks for reading. I hope you continue with the succeeding chapters.

Please R&R. Take care. :)


	3. I Don't Want to Miss a Thing

Here's chapter three! I personally kinda like this one. :) Being a Frying Pangle supporter, I guess it can't be helped. Here's an AusHun first. :)

Please enjoy. :)

* * *

><p>"<strong>I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" - Aerosmith (or Nina Girado if you want a more mellow tone)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating…<em>

* * *

><p>Hungary sat down on the soft couch beside her husband.<p>

It was a beautiful evening they were sharing: he, reading a book, and she, simply leaning on Austria's shoulder, feeling his heartbeat and steady breathing.

"Do you love me?" she asked.

Yes, they were married, but to hear him say it would be music to her ears, more beautiful than the sounds coming from the piano he loved to play.

Austria closed the book he was reading and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Does that really need an answer? I'm sure you know already."

"Well, yes, but-"

"I love you," he said. "And I'm willing to repeat it again and again if ever you ask."

* * *

><p><em>Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure…<em>

* * *

><p>Sweet, huh? Well, I hope you found it so. :)<p>

Thanks for reading again. Please R&R. Take care. :)


	4. Adore

If you're reading this right now, obviously you've been reading through all those little stories preceding this. And because of that, I thank you so much for giving time to this. *hugs*

Here's chapter four. I have to admit, though, that it may not be the best. Sorry about that.

Still, I hope you like it. :)

* * *

><p>"<strong>Adore" - Paramore<strong>

* * *

><p><em>If I let you love me, be the one adored, would you go all the way?<em>

* * *

><p>To have people pass you by without even acknowledging your presence… Canada understood perfectly well how that felt.<p>

Was it that hard to see him? Was it that difficult to distinguish him from his brother America? Was it troublesome to have his opinions stated during the meetings?

Canada felt hopeless.

Until he came along.

Netherlands approached the western nation very casually, greeting him when they were at a conference.

It took the Canadian by surprise, as very few countries ever got to know it was he himself and not America.

The friendship grew and it wasn't long before Netherlands confessed.

"You know, I really like you a lot, Canada."

Canada knew that the Dutchman was sincere, but he just had to make sure. "You might get tired of me and leave."

"I never planned on doing that."

* * *

><p><em>And I don't want to let this go…<em>

* * *

><p>There's Cantherlands! One of my favorite pairings. LOL. :)<p>

Thanks again for reading. I hope you don't get tired of me saying that at the end of every chapter!

Please R&R. Take care. :)


	5. Shake it Off

Here's the next one.

By the way, I hope you all understand that all these stories/drabbles are different situations, characters, and all that stuff. I'd probably repeat the characters or pairings in future chapters but they are not connected to any previous ones unless otherwise stated. :)

So... on you go! :)

* * *

><p>"<strong>Shake it Off" - Mariah Carey<strong>

* * *

><p><em>You would cheat with all your freaks and lie compulsively…<em>

* * *

><p>Yes, everyone loved France. He had the charms to attract both men and women alike.<p>

He had the voice and the accent, and the romantic mystique that wins him the love of whomever he was courting, or not even courting.

Unfortunately, that was also the case for the intelligent Monaco.

Being a smart aleck, she knew that she was heading for trouble when the two of them met at a ball, especially when he started courting her.

But it's as if she couldn't refuse him.

They started going out, despite all the warnings she knew beforehand about this sinister beguiler.

He was sweet, but it didn't last long.

France grew tired and Monaco was getting hurt.

All those endless affairs with anyone and anybody.

Love wasn't like this.

It shouldn't be like this.

And so Monaco left.

* * *

><p><em>Gotta make that move, find somebody who appreciates all the love I give…<em>

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Please R&R! Take care! :)


	6. Lucky

Chapter six now. :)

I don't really suggest listening to the song while reading this. The only reason why I chose this certain character for this song is because the lyrics were perfect for the situation. LOL. :)

* * *

><p>"<strong>Lucky" - Britney Spears<strong>

* * *

><p><em>If there's nothing missing in my life…<em>

* * *

><p>Romano had everything.<p>

He had the looks.

Pure Italian blood did run in his veins so this wasn't much of a wonder.

He had half of the Italian lands, the southern part.

That was their grandfather's inheritance.

It was enough.

He had good people and good food.

Life wasn't much of a problem as long as everyone is happy at the end of the day.

He even had a damned sexy name!

Say it: _Lovino Vargas_.

Yeah, he had it all.

Except companionship and the feeling of being cared for.

Everyone always preferred Veneziano.

Even that France liked his brother more than him.

Their grandfather preferred Veneziano because he was more adept at the arts.

And Spain…

Spain…

Once again, the handsome Romano cried himself to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Then why do these tears come at night?<em>

* * *

><p>So... you know the drill. :)<p>

Take care. :)


	7. Bulletproof

Yeah... I'm not really confident with this one, despite being on of the pairings I love, but I still hope you'll all like it. :)

* * *

><p>"<strong>Bulletproof" - Iyaz<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Your heart's the target, but every time I fire, I can't get through…<em>

* * *

><p>"Oi, Hungary!" Prussia called.<p>

Said country turned around, a smile playing on her face. "Yeah?"

"France is throwing a party tonight. Wanna come with me?"

Hungary put down the stack of plates she was carrying on the kitchen counter and looked at her childhood friend and rival.

"I'm sorry, Prussia, but someone already asked me."

The young man's silver hair ruffled in the breeze.

"Austria?"

"… Yes."

A familiar pain seethed in him. Austria again…

Prussia forced a smirk. "Fine, I guess he got to you first. Maybe next time, then."

* * *

><p><em>But losing's not an option.<em>


	8. Your Love

I'm not at all very sure about how these two characters' characteristics should be so yeah, sorry if it doesn't suit well.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Your Love" - Jim Brickman and Michelle Wright<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I would be lost without you…<em>

* * *

><p>Taiwan stared at the peach blossoms in her garden.<p>

They were beautiful.

But they would be more beautiful if _he_ was beside her.

How long has it been since she had been separated from Hong Kong?

Too long.

She doesn't even remember how many years had passed.

She rebelled against China.

The latter had willingly given up her best friend to England.

She was hurt, angry and alone.

Taiwan watched the petals dance in the wind.

"Pretty, aren't they?" a voice broke the silence.

She turned around and saw a young man clad in a red oriental top and black pants.

He was handsome, yet she didn't recognize him.

The young man sat beside her on the stone bench.

"Don't remember me?"

Taiwan stared at him, and then it hit her.

"Hong Kong?"

He smiled.

* * *

><p><em>There's nothing in all the world I need if I have you here beside me.<em>


	9. You're Still the One

Sorry if anyone's finding the songs a bit, um, cheesy but as I said, I'm on shuffle so I write the stories based on what song comes next. :)

* * *

><p>"<strong>You're Still the One" - Shania Twain<strong>

* * *

><p><em>They said, "I'll bet they'll never make it"…<em>

* * *

><p>Denmark and Iceland.<p>

Who would've thought?

The former was dense, bossy, and quite a loudmouth.

The latter was quite reserved yet temperamental.

Norway was against it.

Finland was worried for Iceland's sake.

Sweden didn't say a word.

"Let them talk" Denmark said. "So what if they don't approve? I do."

Iceland drank his iced tea.

"Norway will kill you."

"I'm willing to risk it" the Dane grinned.

Those words calmed Iceland's shivering heart.

"Yeah. Let them talk."

* * *

><p><em>But just look at us holding on…<em>


	10. No Surprise

Here you go. :)

* * *

><p>"<strong>No Surprise" - Daughtry<strong>

* * *

><p><em>But after going through this, it's easier to see the reason why…<em>

* * *

><p>Theirs was a tough relationship.<p>

It started out good, though, when Russia wasn't his clingy self.

At first, China understood that he was just jealous.

But when it came to seeing even just his relatives, Russia would not let him.

This was China's _relatives_!

The Russia he knew had changed.

He became overprotective, too attaching, and too controlling.

He'd rarely even allow him out the house.

China didn't want this anymore.

His staying in this relationship was only choking him.

Everything – love – was meant to be balanced.

But Russia wouldn't have cared.

He decided to pack his things and leave.

Before stepping out the door, he left a note to Russia.

"You've changed, and it's hurting me. I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><em>It's no surprise I won't be here tomorrow…<em>


	11. Cold as You

This went on a little longer than the others. Sorry about that. :)

* * *

><p>"<strong>Cold as You" - Taylor Swift<strong>

* * *

><p><em>You put up the walls and paint them all a shade of gray…<em>

* * *

><p>Lithuania knew when she was crying.<p>

That tough and clingy Belarus…

Yes, he knew of the barriers she put up between her and the world.

He heard the silent musings she had every night.

How she knows in herself that she can't have Russia…

How out of place she has been in the family…

How she probably looks like to the other countries…

How she's jealous of the cheery attitude Ukraine still has, despite crying a lot…

She says a lot, and Lithuania always felt the urge to give her a hug.

To be able to soften her up…

To be able to break that cold exterior of hers…

To be able to make her smile…

But he was cautious.

Belarus had broken all his fingers once.

Lithuania had never tried being insensitive.

He couldn't.

No one could be.

And Belarus was just a broken bird, that's all.

He mustered up his courage for this one night.

He entered her room and embraced her from behind.

The tears stopped flowing and his fingers were safe.

* * *

><p><em>I've never been anywhere cold as you<em>


	12. Save You

This is one of my proudest creations. I like this so much myself. LOL. :)

* * *

><p>"<strong>Save You" - Simple Plan<strong>

* * *

><p><em>If you fall, stumble down, I'll keep you up from the ground…<em>

* * *

><p>Japan was in deep crisis.<p>

After that earthquake and tsunami, he was devastated.

His people, their health…

His lands, their safety…

Then everything went black.

Japan regained consciousness the following afternoon.

White enveloped his vision, but he could hear chattering.

Carefully, he sat up and realized he was in the hospital.

Every country was there inside the room.

Everyone was holding out a hand for him.

"You're never alone, Japan. We're here."

* * *

><p><em>If you lose faith in you, I'll give you strength to pull through…<em>

* * *

><p>Let's still pray for Japan. I'm sure they're recovering, but prayers and any kind of help would be useful for them. :')<p> 


	13. 1, 2, 3, 4

I think this is the longest so far. Hehe. I kinda got overboard with this pairing. They're cute. :)

* * *

><p>"<strong>1, 2, 3, 4" - Plain White T's<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not…<em>

* * *

><p>"What do you think of me, Sweden?" Finland asked.<p>

The Swedish man turned to him, slightly ignoring the piece of furniture he was making right now.

"Wh't d'ya mean?"

Finland gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry. I was just thinking."

Sweden put down the hammer and nails he was holding.

"I th'nk y're special"

He sat on the couch opposite his partner.

"Th' way y' can still smile is somethin' I find special. Y've been through a lot in y'r whole life and y' don't complain. An' when Christmas comes, y' give gifts to ev'ryone th' whole night. An' th' way y' take care of Sealand is sure to raise 'im well."

Finland could feel his heart melt.

"An' th'n, when y' sing wh'le cleanin' and cookin'… Y' even dance sometimes and th' food gets burnt."

"Sorry about that."

"Th're are a lot more things special about you, F'nland" Sweden finally said. "Y' have to appreciate y'rself a lot more. I already do."

Finland smiled.

"For the record, you're more motherly to Sealand, you know."

* * *

><p><em>I'm so glad I found you; I love being around you…<em>

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R.<p>

Your reviews will help a lot. :)

Take care. :)


	14. Love the Way You Lie

Ooh! I'm back now with another chappie!

So... for this pairing, it's kinda dark? I'm pretty sure I didn't quite catch their characteristics but they were the ones that popped in my head when this song played so please bear with me. :)

Read on, dear readers! :)

* * *

><p>"<strong>Love the Way You Lie" - Eminem feat. Rihanna<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit 'em…<em>

* * *

><p>"You were out with Lithuania again, weren't you?" Belarus asked sternly.<p>

Russia barely looked at her. "Yes."

"It's always with Lithuania!" the girl bellowed.

She marched up to the tall man and slapped him.

Russia barely flinched.

It was always this way with him and Belarus.

He grasped her wrists and pushed her to the wall.

"Stop complaining. At least I return home to you."

Her head met the concrete wall and it hurt.

It's going to be this way once more.

"Let me go, Russia!"

"'Let me go, let me go…'. That's what you're always saying but in the end you'll just come back to me."

Belarus spat at his face.

She couldn't give him the pleasure of admitting he was right.

Even though he really was…

Russia ignored it and kissed her hard.

"This incestuous, forbidden, and painful relationship… You brought this on yourself."

He finally let go of her wrists and threw her on the floor.

He stared at her, that tearful mess of a girl.

Belarus smirked.

"In the end, brother, you agreed to this relationship as well."

* * *

><p><em>And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine…<em>

* * *

><p>So... what can you say? :)<p>

Please R&R, dears. Take care. :)


	15. The Last Night

Okaaayy... I think I'm on an angst roll with the handsome Romano but... I don't know why he's the one who always comes into mind with songs like these!

I promise I'll make a less-angsty Romano if given the song and chance.

Still, I hope you'll like this. :)

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Last Night" - Skillet<strong>

* * *

><p><em>You come to me with scars on your wrist…<em>

* * *

><p>He didn't like the blade.<p>

He didn't like the feeling of it against his skin.

He didn't like the blood dripping down his arm.

But Romano couldn't stop cutting himself.

He'd cry, but not in front of anyone.

Veneziano's everything he's not.

That's why most countries would prefer him.

"Even Spain wanted to trade me in for Veneziano…"

He remembered that.

Austria gave him off to Spain because he was too much to handle.

Spain went back and asked if they could switch the brothers.

That was… the worst.

"Romano!"

That was Spain's voice, he recalled.

He was dazing out and randomly sliding the blade on his arm.

Fuck, he forgot to close the door.

Spain rushed to him and threw away the blade.

He wrapped the Italian in his arms.

"Stop it. Stop this…"

"Damn it… The hell are you doing here…"

"When you hurt yourself, you're hurting me a whole lot more…"

* * *

><p><em>I won't let you say goodbye, and I'll be your reason why…<em>

* * *

><p>I've always loved Papa Wolf Spain!<p>

Please R&R. TeeCee! :)


	16. It Only Hurts When I'm Breathing

Here's the next chapter!

I really thought no one was reading this, but after having a couple of reviews and some messages, it made me happy to know that this collection is actually being read! Haha. Thanks a lot! :)

This chapter is for Doitsu's Storyteller. :) Because of her, I've become interested in the pairing in this story. Hope you like it, dear! :)

*I may not have gotten the characters right, so please tell me if you didn't like it or what. I'm doing my best, though.

* * *

><p>"<strong>It Only Hurts When I'm Breathing" - Shania Twain<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I can't complain; I'm free again…<em>

* * *

><p>Three months.<p>

It's been three whole months since Germany and Ukraine split up.

Though they're eligible to date others now, neither seemed to let anyone in their lives again.

Ukraine sat in her usual corner in the library.

This was where they first met.

Reminiscing seemed so painful yet unavoidable…

_She was cramming at some math homework due the next period at that time._

_Because of her weakness in the subject, she was slightly feeling hopeless and frustrated._

"_Excuse me, but are you alright?"_

_Ukraine looked up and saw a tall blonde student in front of her._

_She produced a little smile._

"_Yes, I'm fine. It's just some math."_

_He sat down beside her._

"_I may be able to help you with that. I'm quite good with math, actually."_

"_Oh, that'd be great. Thank you."_

"_No problem."_

"_By the way, I'm Ukraine. What's your name?"_

"_It's Germany"_

It's kind of funny, Ukraine thought to herself, that she's doing math homework again in that certain corner in the library.

And again, the questions were too much for her to handle.

"Hey, you alright?"

Ukraine looked up and, as per memory, saw the tall blonde student in front of her.

* * *

><p><em>There's no need to worry, I'm really alright…<em>

* * *

><p>There we go! My first ever GerKraine shot. :)<p>

By the way, I've begun accepting requests. Check out my profile if you're interested. It's somewhere in the bottom. Haha.

And I'm also willing to accept requests for this collection. If you want a specific pairing, specific song, or both, just tell (PM) me. I'll see what I can do. :)

Please R&R. Thank you and take care! :)


	17. Like Only a Woman Can

Up next is one of the fan-preferred couples of the series. LOL. But you gotta admit, they are a pretty cute pair. :)

This is a friendship/slight-romance one.

Please enjoy. :)

* * *

><p>"<strong>Like Only a Woman Can" - Brian McFadden<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I wasn't perfect… I've done a lot of stupid things…<em>

* * *

><p>Prussia took a gulp from his bottle of alcohol, then let it dangle in his hold.<p>

The bitter taste slid down his throat and he winced slightly.

His eyes glanced around, finally steadying to a little orange flower hairclip on his table.

It was Hungary's accessory, the one he played with and didn't return.

Prussia picked up the only vibrant item in his dull room.

He smiled at the thought of her.

Hungary was one hell of a persistent girl.

She'd always do the craziest things to make him straighten his life.

He was a smoker and always had a pack of cigarettes in his bag.

Every time she saw one in his mouth, she'd pull it out and replace it with a lollipop.

He had an addiction to alcohol.

When he was about to buy a bottle, Hungary would slap his arm and insist he buy something healthier, like juice or water.

He'd slack off in his studies, and she wouldn't let him go home until he'd done his work.

He'd get into fights at school, and she would pull him away, despite being laughed at by his enemy.

"I know I'm being annoying and all," she said. "But I can't allow you to end up like your father."

Prussia stared at the bottle in his hands and smirked.

"No use for you anymore"

He threw the half-full bottle away and grabbed his phone.

"Oi, Hungary, wanna have lunch tomorrow? No cigarettes and beers, I assure you"

A cheerful squeal was heard from the other line.

* * *

><p><em>She changed my life, she cleaned me up…<em>

_She found my heart, like only a woman can…_

* * *

><p>There we go~.<p>

Please R&R, dears. :)

Take care.


	18. Catch Your Wave

Oho~! I'm back again. :)

Here's another FraNaco shot, dedicated to ScoutingForGuys. I hope this suits your taste, dear. :)

It may not be that great, but I just found it at least adorable. Please enjoy. :)

* * *

><p>"<strong>Catch Your Wave" - The Click Five<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Through the breeze and the trees and you teased me…<em>

* * *

><p>"You never give up, do you, France?"<p>

Monaco asked, her eyes not turning away from her laptop.

France chuckled, taking his seat after talking to an attractive girl, who seemed to have turned him down.

"In the game of love, there is no giving up!"

"In the game of love," she countered. "You get one girl and not ten"

"_Euh_?"

"You're always running around flirting with every girl. Settle on one!"

The handsome Frenchman leaned over to the girl.

"I would if you'd be interested."

Monaco looked at him.

"Wait, what?"

He pinched her cheeks, to which she slightly winced.

"I only chase the _Mademoiselles_ because you never give me a chance"

"What are you talking about, France? Don't think I'd fall for your silly charms."

"Oho… So you think I _do_ have the charms" he chuckled.

Monaco blushed.

"Shut up. I'm just being nice to you 'cause you're my best friend."

"Uh-huh. So, go out with me?"

"You idiot" she smiled and slapped France's arm. "I've been waiting all this time for you to ask that"

* * *

><p><em>Well every princess has her knight.<em>

* * *

><p>Phew! Please R&amp;R.<p>

Take care. :)


	19. Just a Dream

Here's a sad little shot.

The music video gave me the idea and so I made it with almost the same plot.

Enjoy. :)

*Listening to the song while reading this only makes it sadder. Hoho.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Just a Dream" - Carrie Underwood<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Everybody's saying he's not coming home now…<em>

* * *

><p>A man clad in green military uniform stood outside on the porch.<p>

Hungary opened the screen door.

"Yes, may I help you?"

"Miss Hungary?"

She gave a nod to the man, a sinking feeling of dread overcoming her.

The man handed her a letter.

"It's from the upper heads. I'm sorry."

_Sorry…?_

Hungary opened the letter, almost immediately.

The military seal was there, and a handful of small paragraphs.

She scanned them immediately, but her eyes lingered on one phrase.

_Prussia… killed in action…?_

"Y… You can't be serious…" her hands trembled on the piece of paper.

The man looked at her apologetically, gave a nod and turned around to leave.

Tears furiously ran down her cheeks, her throat not catching any air to breathe.

Her heart hurt, and she fell to her knees.

"Damn it, Prussia…"

Hungary stared at the ring on her finger, and remembered Prussia's words before leaving:

"_We don't know how much time we have left, and if I don't come home after this, just remember that I will always love you and that'll never change."_

She kissed the ring, their one promise and one reminder.

* * *

><p><em>And she held on to all she had left of him, and what could have been…<em>

* * *

><p>There you go.<p>

Please R&R, dears.

Take care. :)


	20. Summer Sunshine

This is a friendship fic, actually. Haha. I never said that this would all be love-related, anyway. :)

Dedicated to cirquegirl81, I hope you like this, dear. :)

* * *

><p>"<strong>Summer Sunshine" - The Corrs<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I'm a solo cello outside a chorus…<em>

* * *

><p>"Ve~!" Italy cheered. "Your summer festivals are so pretty!"<p>

Japan smiled politely, despite the fact that Italy actually pestered him to be taken to the festival.

"Japanese enjoy celebrations like this. We go all out every time." he explained.

The Italian ran over to a food stall, obviously smitten with the scent.

"Japan, what are these round things?"

"Those are _takoyaki_. Would you like some?"

"Yes, please!"

Japan ordered a serving of _takoyaki_, fit for the two of them.

They were hot, fresh, and savory.

Italy took a piece and munched on it.

"Delicious! Where's Germany? He should have some of this, too!"

"Prussia dragged him off. They wanted to drink some _sake_."

"Then it's just the two of us, Japan! Let's go look around more!"

Italy pulled the Asian man's hand and aimlessly wandered into the park.

Japan just smiled.

_Having Italy around _does_ make things livelier. Thank you, Kami-sama, for weird friends like him._

* * *

><p><em>It's time for me to tell that you've been keeping me warm…<em>

* * *

><p>So... what'd you all think? :)<p>

Please R&R, dearies. Mua! :*

Take care.


	21. Accidentally in Love

Here's another fic, featuring Spamano with less angst! Yay! :)

This is for LiveEatBreatheRepeat. Hopefully this is alright with you. :) Adorable song choice, by the way.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Accidentally in Love" - Counting Crows<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Just to cure it 'cause I can't ignore it if it's love…<em>

* * *

><p>Romano lay down in bed, a slight fever setting in.<p>

"Shouldn't have stayed out late with Spain to have drinks…"

_Ugh, Spain… The thought of that idiot makes my head ache…_

Suddenly, the bedroom door opened and the cheery Spanish man entered.

"Wake up, Romano~!"

"Damn it… Shut up… I'm sick…"

The Italian grabbed his big pillow to hug and turned to his side, away from Spain.

"Aww… don't look away from me!"

Spain jumped on the bed and pulled Romano into an embrace.

Romano squirmed and eventually pulled himself from Spain's grip.

He blushed and covered himself with his pillow.

"You idiot! You'll get sick, too!"

He laughed. "Hahaha. I don't mind."

Romano pouted.

"Stupid. If you get sick, too, then who's gonna take care of me?"

Spain stood up and smiled.

"Hmm, you're right. Oh well, I guess I better make some good soup for you now."

"Finally! I was getting hungry."

Spain pinched his cheek.

"You're still so cute even when you're impatient!"

Romano's face was turning into a tomato by now.  
>"I'll hate you even more if you keep on doing that!"<p>

"Haha! I love you, too, Romano!"

* * *

><p><em>Well, I didn't mean to do it but there's no escaping your love.<em>

* * *

><p>LOL. I felt so giddy writing this.<p>

It's because of the song! Haha.

Please R&R. Thanks. :)


	22. The Man Who Can't Be Moved

Here we go~! USUK is probably one of the best pairings out there. Hoho~. :)

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Man Who Can't Be Moved" - The Script<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand…<em>

* * *

><p>England stared out his window.<p>

Again, he caught the sight of a certain blonde standing just outside the gates.

"Bloody idiot… It's the fifth day he's stayed out there."

America stood outside the black gates, patiently waiting for England to come out.

He wasn't a patient man at all, but it _was_ his fault, anyway.

Putting his ego first before his heart resulted in this falling out.

England sipped at his tea.

_He's really persistent this time, eh?_

America held on to the placard in his hands with the words, 'I'm sorry'

_Please, England…_

Raindrops gently hit the windowpane.

A heavy rain was coming, as the weather forecaster mentioned earlier on the television.

"Maybe that dolt America will have the brain to go home now"

But in contrast to what England thought, America stayed put in his spot.

He even waved his damp and smeared placard.

England's eyes widened.

_He's… really going to stay out there in that rain…?_

He closed the curtains and ran downstairs.

America's heart fell when he saw the curtains close and the lights turn off.

England was probably not going to forgive him this time at all.

"Hey!"

England ran up to America, holding an umbrella over the both of them.

"You're going to catch a cold with what you're doing!"

America, all apologetic, gently raised his placard over his face.

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

><p><em>How can I move on when I'm still in love with you?<em>

* * *

><p>Yay~! :)<p>

I wonder how long I'm gonna keep this collection up. Hoho~.

Please R&R. Take care. :)


	23. Innocence

Here's the next chapter, and it's dedicated to Darka Moon. :)

Sorry for late updates. School's starting and things are getting pretty busy. But I'll still do my best to make more chapters and fics in the free time that I can grasp. LOL.

Please enjoy.

*This fic's kinda emotional again, especially when you listen to the song.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Innocence" - Avril Lavigne<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The first time in my life and now it's so clear…<em>

* * *

><p>Rain pelted on the men clad in blue and on one man clad in red.<p>

With bayonets in hand, the blue ones aimed at the lone soldier opposite them.

America did not give any orders to shoot.

The young country looked sadly at England, both their bodies worn out and their hearts hurting.

He had never thought he'd see this day;

this fateful day when he would face off the Englishman with a gun…

Where were the days when he and England would just play?

When he would pretend to be a hero cowboy and England was the bandit?

When he would get piggybacks from him?

When he would eat his food despite them being unpalatable?

When he would get scared in the night and sleep beside him?

Where were those days, he asked himself.

But he was grown up now and he needed his independence.

He loved England but they had to move on.

He couldn't remain behind him forever.

He had to be strong himself, too, and he had good reasons why:

It was his turn to protect England.

It was his turn to be the hero.

England may not have understood these reasons, or didn't want to accept them.

America's decision only brought him blinding pain.

England fell on his knees, tears streaming heavily down his face.

"Why? Why, damn it? It's not fair!"

America laid his head low.

"You know why…"

Where were those days when neither of them would cry?

When all there was on their faces were smiles?

* * *

><p><em>It makes me wanna cry…<em>

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked it.<p>

Please R&R. Take care. :)

* * *

><p>Random Questions:<p>

*Does anyone here play Gods Eater Burst? :)  
>*Does anyone have any idea where I can download Parasite Eve: The 3rd Birthday for PSP?<p>

LOL. Sorry for these. I really want to know. Haha. :D

Thank you very much!


	24. Take Me Home Tonight

Hey there. Sorry for the super slow updates. School, work, and Tumblr have me tied up all the time. :D

Anyway, here's a couple of new chapters. I'm not too confident with this one since it's kinda hard to make fanfictions on canon couples.

Oh yeah, requests are still open. :)

* * *

><p>"<strong>Take Me Home Tonight" - Jamestown Story<strong>

* * *

><p><em>A guardian angel to keep me warm when the cold winds blow<em>

* * *

><p>"Tired…" Italy groaned, feeling his muscles ache.<p>

Germany put his hands on his hips, his brows furrowed.

"Again, Italy! You've barely trained for an hour!"

The Italian sat down on the ground and outstretched his legs, showing he couldn't move anymore.

"Fine. At least you made a little bit of progress…"

"Just making you proud, Captain!"

Germany looked at Italy, wondering how he was able to tolerate such a putz.

Italy would get on his nerves all the time.

It even crossed his mind that he was on earth for the sole purpose of pestering him.

_But still, it is nice to have him around when he's not like an idiot…_

"Captain?"

Italy gave off a tired but silly smile.

"Carry me? I can't feel my legs."

A vein appeared on Germany's forehead.

_Scheiße! He's so helpless!_

But he wouldn't have left that pasta-obsessed squadsman all by himself.

Lifting up Italy, he hoisted him up over his shoulder.

"Veh… Take me home tonight at your place, Germany?"

"Why the hell would I do that! Your home is nearer!"

"Well…" Italy gave off a nervous laugh. "I forgot my keys at home… and Romano left to go to Spain's and won't be back until tomorrow…"

"Fine. Just… make me dinner tonight, ja?"

Italy grinned. "Of course! Anything you want, Captain!"

* * *

><p><em>I don't wanna let you go until you see the light<em>

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it. :)<p> 


	25. I Won't Say I'm in Love

This chapter is for LiveEatBreathRepeat. I hope you like this, though I don't think it's really good at all. Sorry...

* * *

><p>"<strong>I Won't Say I'm In Love" - Susan Egan, Lillias White, LaChanze,<strong>

**Roz Ryan, Cheryl Freeman, and Van**éese Y. Thomas****

* * *

><p><em>You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling<em>

* * *

><p>Sitting on the Italian duvan in his brother's living room, Romano drank another shot of vodka.<p>

It wasn't like him to visit Veneziano and drink with him, but he was pissed.

"It's that damn tomato bastard's fault!" he cried.

"_Fratello_, you shouldn't blame him all the time," said the still-sober Veneziano.

"But…! I waited for him and he didn't show up!" Romano said angrily, gulping down another shot.

"He did say he was busy, right?"

"… Yes, but still…"

"It's like that with Germany, too, but I understand him. You should be more considerate to Spain."

"Considerate! I've always been considerate to him!"

"Quite the opposite. He was the one who was always considerate to you."

Veneziano poured in more vodka for himself, actually admitting that he liked this particular taste.

"You _do_ remember how much he gave up for his own country just to be able to provide for you."

Romano stopped, remembering that.

"Just tell him you love him, too. Things'll get better."

A deep tint of red spread across Romano's face.

"… I don't…!"

Veneziano smiled and approached his brother.

"Yes, you do. And Spain does, too, so there's no need to be scared."

He dialed Spain's number on his phone and handed it to Romano.

Forced and slightly drunk, he took the phone and jumped as he heard Spain's voice.

"… Ti… Ti amo, bastardo…"

* * *

><p><em>Don't be proud, it's okay you're in love<em>

* * *

><p>Yeah. Spamano all the way.<p> 


End file.
